


The Painting

by Elaedan, Neqtarr



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Double Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaedan/pseuds/Elaedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtarr/pseuds/Neqtarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikuo finds a picture of his late father, the second in command of the Nura clan, Nura Rihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting

"Hey, you there. Come over here!"  
Unfamiliar voice called him. Rihan turned around slowly. There was a slim,tall man waiving his hand invitingly towards him. From the appearance he seemed like a sophisticated young man with ambition in his opal shaped eyes.

"Hmmm…? What’s up?"  
Rihan shouted from the other side of the road. He had again slipped on his own from the headquaters to see the morning of Edo he was in deep love with.

"Come closer young master"  
The man kept insisting. And the curiosity took over. Rihan crossed the populated, colourful, noisy road and soon stood in front of him, breast towards the man. He kept watching him closely with his golden eyes. From the appearance of the man, and just peeking in to his house from the open door, Rihan saw the man was an artist. There were numerous ink paintings on the walls around the apartment.  
"Sorry for being rude and — gods forgive me my manners, but you are really one handsome man!"  
"Well.. that was unexpected but thank you" Rihan chuckled and smiled his hands down on his hips on his ginagashi.  
Man seemed pleased and relived. ” I want to paint you, young master.”  
“Erm— Sorry…. if just young master would allow me. I would be honored.”  
"I am flattered. But beg me pardon I have no intentions to use money on paintings of me."   
Rihan was just about to turn away when man seemed to become more desperate and desperate.  
" No no, you got it all wrong my lord— I was going to do it free of charge. Just please be my model (you inspire me)!"  
Rihan wasn’t going to agree and he didin’t know what got to him, but eventually he agreed to his wishes. He was a little flattered after all. Before he noticed he was standing on man’s atelier. With steady brush straws the picture started to get life on a papersheet.

—-

Standing again outside on the road Rihan stood looking at the picture he got. He wasn’t sure what to think of it but in some creepy way it reminded him.  
Couple of seconds later Kubinashi and the others found him. They were again a little fusturated because he had left again by his own.  
The picture was given from Rihan to Kubinashi because he dropped his interest in it in a second. He was soon again on the run. The painting stayed with Kubinashi as he kept that with him all the time— that was because the picture was like mirror image. It helped in the search of the second many times to come while asking from human eyewitnesses. The painting indeed made it’s existence worthy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Early morning sun’s rays of light touched the old Japanese manor’s every corner and vast country yard, embracing it with warmness and light. The manor was located in the heart of Uki-yoe Town, area inside metropolis Tokio. Manor was one of the oldest buildings in the area and maybe because it looked so ancient (what it in fact was), rumors that it was haunted spread on-and-off. And of course, there was partial truth in those rumors. In fact, the manor functioned as Nura Gumi’s (=Clan’s; Nura Clan is a yookai yakuza and one of the most powerfull yookai organizations) headquaters. As expected of household full of yookai’s, most of the residents had escaped indoors because the day belonged to humans. However, the calm morning was soon interrupted.

 

"Sodaishoo, Sodaishoo, where have you gone!??!??!!"  
A familiar gawing sound ran through the almost deserted yard. A little black flying object, which was in fact Nura Gumi’s Karasu Tengu, were floating across the open area in search of someone. He was in haste and looked at the same time depressed and pissed off. Soon the agony and desperation eased off when he spotted someone walking at the wooden terrace besides the house’s wall.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama! Good morning!"  
Young boy wearing a black kimono and blue haori, who was 13 at the oldest, turned to face the approacher. That boy was Nura Gumi’s third head, Nura Rikuo. The Boy’s big round chocolate brown eyes flashed with kindness behind his glasses and his hair was brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half. Even he seemed to be normal secondary  schooler outside, in reality he is Nurarihyon’s grandson whom is thought to be leader of Pandemonium. Thus Rikuo has 1/4 of yookai blood running in his veins.

"Good morning Karasu Tengu! What’s the matter, you look little off?"  
"Ah I wasn’t about to drag in young master this early in the morning, but I can’t find Sodaishoo anywhere…"  
A reassuring smile rose to Rikuo’s face as he happily answered: “Ah, Grandpa? Don’t worry,  you know how much he likes to slip out to eat. I’m sure he is completely okay.”  
Karasu Tengu sighed heavily and shaked his head with his arms crossed in mid-air.  
"Yes, yes, I know but as Supreme Leader he should be more responsible because Rikuo-sama is still so young and all. And as the yookai influence  has decreased on capital, we can’t be too reckless. That’s …."  
"But, if you want I could go and search for grandpa, if he has fooled and slipped by you with Kyouka Suigetsu!" Rikuo knew that if nobody didn’t interrupt Karasu Tengu, the self-confident yookai could babble all day long. Besides, he hadn’t talked with Grandpa a lot during last school week so now, before breakfast, would be perfect time to catch up. While Rikuo fastened his pace he heard in the distance something like ‘That’s our young master, always so helpful’ and soon both of them were on their way. Rikuo knew perfect place to start his search.

Soon he arrived to the sliding doors which would lead to a buddhist shrine. Besides the shrine were one of the rooms grandpa lived in. Rikuo slid the door open  and entered the room.

 

"Grandpa?"  
Everything was silent. Nothing was heard besides the candles burning in the dim lit room. Rikuo called his grandpa again a couple of times, scanning the room with his gaze. The sidedoor to grandpa’s room was wide open, and Rikuo didn’t sense any demonic aura nearby. It was pretty sure that Nurarihyon wasn’t there, but to be completely sure Rikuo  moved in from the entrance to check. He scouted the rooms but like he suspected, his grandfather wasn’t here.  
As he was about to take his leave something in corner of his eye piqued his interest. Exquisitelly decorated old wooden chest he hadn’t see before lay besides the altar. Rikuo hadn’t seen it at first because the room was quite. While approaching he noticed that on the wooden cover was Nura Clan’s emblem of fear. It was so old that it may have been gift given to the Clan before he was born. He croached in front of the chest and opened it carefully.  
Inside there were few items from old eras, nothing too special. They must belong to grandpa, he thought while moving items to see the contents. His hand met something soft and not cold and he pulled it out slowly. It appeared to be paper used in ink-paintings. When Rikuo turned the paper over, he felt his hard leave a beat and gasped.  
It was a ink-painting of a young, slender Japanese man. Man had long, black wavy hair which protruded out the back of his head and was wearing a striped kimono. The man had also a pipe in his hands. Even everything else (and the chest) had been weird to him, Rikuo knew exactly who was on the painting.

"Dad…"

It was painting of his father which he had never seen before. Various questions crossed his mind but he couldn’t find an answer to them. Left sitting on his foot for a extended period, he just stared blank-eyed to the beautiful painting in his hands.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6stfa0)

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration was from Rihan arch, where Kubinashi showed to a random man a Japanese styled picture of Rihan to ask, if he had seen that man before. It was a RPG drabble between us two ( Neqtar&Elaedan ), but since I kinda liked it, I decided to add it here. The Rihan's part is written by me as the Rikuo's one is by Elaedan. Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Nurarihyon no Mago, Series by Hiroshi Shiibashi  
> Picture © Hiroshi Shiibashi


End file.
